124750-best-realm-and-best-faction-d-im-new
Content ---- ---- But Mordesh are the best race in the game. | |} ---- Please stop spreading false information. everyone know it's Chua as master race! | |} ---- ---- Hmm, I'm hearing that squeaking sound again. Azzurri, care to help me brew up a batch of rodent control gas? :D | |} ---- ---- For EU, Jabbit Exile is much more populated. | |} ---- ---- ---- To REALLY attract players to your side you have to say; 'Also Dommie is the best faction.....cause....we get more tail.' | |} ---- ---- ---- You're a rodent of unusual size. You don't exist. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Be more specific, Exile is not the same channel afaik we only use /chjoin Global | |} ---- That was for RP channels only. | |} ---- ---- It's more like Republic (Exiles) vs Empire (Dominion). Both sides have their light and dark in this game. Horde might be more like Exiles now honestly, since Horde is kind of the rag tag band of rebels in WoW now minus the Forsaken of course bc those folks be crazy. | |} ---- ---- Haha alright. People who want to play bad guys play Dominion and people who want to play good guys play Exile. Usually. | |} ---- ---- But you have Chuas who are just as bad as Aurin's. | |} ---- ---- ---- No they're not. Chua aren't weeaboo catgirls. :/ I'll take crazed cartoony rat thing over cutesy super hello kitty anime catgirl any day. | |} ---- ---- It's hipster to not like anime characters in a sci-fi game? o_o | |} ---- I always figured hipsters were into not liking things because they're popular. :P | |} ---- I really should make more of those, they were a fun side project to do... I find Aurin to be offensive and ave no sense of personal space is all... | |} ---- Sometimes people dislike things for other reasons... like at the end of the 90s pretty much everyone my age and up hated Teletubbies because they were so *cupcake*ing weird. Their popularity just meant that we were confronted by their mind-rending weirdness on a regular basis and thus reminded of how much we hated those freaky babies from outer space. | |} ---- Awwww.... you sound like you just need a hug to cheer you up! *opens arms wide for a great big Aurinesque huggle* The fact that variants of this exchange take place every single day without fail somewhere on Nexus is what makes the Exiles super awesome. :P | |} ---- I don't dislike Aurin because they're popular, I dislike Aurin because they're super-mega-ultra animu catgirls. :/ I also dislike the FACT that they are popular, because I don't like animu catgirls and it sucks seeing them running around everywhere. Thankfully I'm a Dommie so I can kill them. :x | |} ---- ---- Slightly creepy. You fit right in with the Dominion. | |} ----